Rex Weathers - The First Idea
This story is about a character, who went through a lot of changes in his making. But the first idea of him, didn't need changing. It was perfect. But one day, the idea was scrapped. But never forgotten. This is the story of the first idea for an Adventure Bay celebrity. Rex Weathers. It was winter time in Adventure Bay. Snow had fallen and the cold frost was biting. The Paw Patrol were hard at work, keeping the town safe as always. All were happy in this winter season. But on the other side of town, a little German Shepherd pup was not. He was running away from Dog Catchers. The name of this little pup was Rex. Dog Catcher: There! Get him! Rex had escaped the pound and was on the run. He hated the pound as any other pup would. Rex went into an alley and found a big bin to hide under. He snuck under it and watched the Dog Catchers run right past. He then came out an ran onto the main street. He went over the bridge and stopped. He saw the Lookout on the hill. He thought it would be a good place to go. He ran up the hill and saw the place was quiet. He was getting cold, so he went to look for a place to get some shelter. He saw a blue puphouse. He went in and then soon fell asleep. Later that evening, the Paw Patrol came back to the Lookout. Chase went along to his puphouse and got a surprise. There was a little German Shepherd Pup sleeping there. Chase: Hey guys. Come look. The others all came and saw. Rex slowly woke up and saw them. He got a surprise and whimpered. Chase: It's okay little guy. Ryder: Let's get him inside the Lookout. He looks a bit cold. Ryder picked up and took him inside the Lookout. The pups followed. Skye: Aww. He's so cute. Rocky: Yeah. Then Rocky noticed the pup was looking at Chase. Rocky: I think he likes you Chase. Chase: Ya think? Zuma: Yeah dude. He's staring at you. Ryder: I'll put him on this pillow. And can everyone but Chase please leave. Everyone but Chase left. Ryder: Chase. This little pup seems to like you. Do you mind sleeping with him tonight? Chase: I could do that. Ryder: Great Night soon came and Chase and Ryder fed him some pup food and wrapped him in a fluffy blanket. Ryder: There you go little guy. Say, he hasn't spoken. Can you talk? Rex was quiet for a bit before finally speaking. Rex: Y-yes. Chase: What's your name? Rex: R-rex. Chase: I like it. I'm Chase. As you may have picked up. Ryder: And I'm Ryder. Rex let out a little smile. Ryder: I'll leave you two alone now. Chase: Okay. Night Ryder. Ryder left the room. Rex yawned as he was feeling tired. Chase put his foreleg around him. Before long, Rex fell asleep. Chase: Cute. Chase rested his head next to Rex and soon fell asleep himself. The Next Morning Chase woke up and saw Rex was still sleeping. He gave him a little nuzzle. Then Skye came in. Chase: (Whisper) Hey Skye. Skye: (Whisper) Hey Chase. How is he doing? Chase: (Whisper) His name is Rex. And he's doing fine. Still alseep at the moment. Skye: (Whisper) Awww. He's so cute. Skye lay down next to Rex. Then Rex let out a little squeak. Chase: Shhh. Easy there. Rex opened his eyes and saw Skye. Skye: Hey there Rex. I'm Skye. Rex: H-hi. Skye: Hehe. Your so cute. Skye gave Rex a little nuzzle. Then the all the other pups came in and went up to them. Rex got a bit startled with all the attention he was getting. Marshall: Hey, its okay. Don't be scared little guy. Rocky: Yeah. We're not gonna hurt you. Rex slowly began to warm his way up to them all. Zuma: What's your name dude? Rex: R-rex. Rubble: That's an awesome name. Rex: I-is it? Rocky: Yeah dude. Marshall: Actually, where are you parents? Rex immediately had a sad look on his face. He started to tear up. Marshall then realized what he had done. Marshall: Oh. Sorry. Chase: Aw, come here. Chase put his paw out and guided Rex towards his chest which Rex then leaned on with tears now strolling down his face. Chase: Shhh. Easy there. Easy. Rocky: (Whisper) Great job Marshall. Marshall: (Whisper) Sorry. Then Ryder came in. Ryder: Hey pups. How's Rex doing? Rocky: Not too good right now. Ryder: Why, what's wrong? Marshall: I kinda asked a sensitive question. Sorry. Ryder: Nevermind. Chase seems to have it under control. And I've called Katie and she's on her way to give him a check over. During the time they were talking, Rex had calmed down a bit. Chase: Good boy. Chase gave him a little nuzzle. It wasn't long before Katie arrived. Katie: I'm here! Ryder: Hi Katie! That pups with Chase. Katie: Awesome! Katie went to Chase. Skye was still with him. She'd got Rex a little chew toy to play with. He was rolling around with it having a wonderful time! Katie: Aww! He's so cute! Rex noticed Katie and got a little nervous. Chase: Its okay Rex. Katie's a friend. Katie reached under Rex's belly and started tickling him. Rex burst into laughter! Katie: Aww! You're so adorable! When Katie stopped, Rex sat up and smiled at Katie. Katie: I think we're cool now. Rex: Yeah. Katie: Okay! Now let's give you a little check over! Katie started checking him over. Unlike other pups, Rex didn't seem to mind. He was more ticklish if anything! But when the time for Katie to give him a shot, that's when things changed. Rex got low and pressed himself right next to Chase. But it didn't help that Chase wasn't that fond of shots either. Katie: Hey. Its okay. Don't be scared. But it was going to take more than that to get Rex to think differently. W.I.P Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon stories Category:A Special Story Category:Specials Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story